


Sugar and Spice

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, both pre and post 4x06, costume discussions, what a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Happy and Toby debate Halloween costumes.Quintis one-shot.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! The first part of this takes place before 4x06, and the second is after.

“Buttercup and Wesley from _The_ _ Princess Bride _ ?” 

Happy stifled a groan. “Veto.”

“We’re gonna come back to that.” Toby frowned, but shifted his eyes to the next suggestion on his notepad. “Bonnie and Clyde?”

She tilted her head. “We just robbed a bank like-a  _ week _ ago. Probably not the best idea to advertise criminal tendencies.” 

He aimed the tip of his pencil at her. “Fair point.” Readjusting the utensil, he scribbled a line across the paper. “What about Gomez and Morticia Addams?”   


“You mean the sickeningly-in-love handsy couple from that kooky song?” 

“From the  _ show _ , darling,” he corrected. “And, it’s creepy  _ and _ kooky.”   


Happy tossed the silver nut from her hands above her head, “Same difference.” She caught the tool as it landed in her fingers.

Toby glanced at the list. “Magician and his bunny rabbit?”

Lowering her eyes, Happy instantly shredded the idea to tiny bits with a deadly glare.

He shrugged defensively. “I know, I know. But you’d look cute as a bunny.”

She brandished the nut in her loose grip. “I don’t think magicians are supposed to have black eyes, Toby,” she threatened.

Pouting, Toby said, “Fine.” He crossed the idea off. “Vampires?” 

“Sly did that last year.”

“What about  _ sexy _ vampires?”

Happy crossed her arms. “Over your dead body.”

With a smirk at her unintentional joke, he held up the hand with the pencil. “Worth a shot.”

“None of these are good.” 

“What about this?” Toby responded, “I’ll tape a sign onto my hat that says whelmed, and you pin one onto your pants, so we’ll be-” 

She cocked an eyebrow. “Over and underwhelmed?” 

He grinned. “Exactly!” 

“I’ll pass.” Sighing, Happy leaned back into her chair across from him. She propped her feet up on his knees. “We don’t need to put on a show for some government sourpuss this year. There’s no reason to dress up.”

“True. But that’s not really getting in the Halloween spirit, is it?”   


She inspected the nut while answering. “I didn’t say we wouldn’t participate. We can dim the lights, make a big bowl of popcorn, and have a spooky flick marathon on the couch.”

His proceeding smile stretched to his eyes. “That does sound great. But Paige told us we gotta be at that party. And it’s a Science Club get together-not like there will be a big crowd to shield an escape.”

Happy gave it thought, eyes flickering between his notepad and his face. She pursed her lips. “We  _ could _ make it interesting.”

He raised his chin. “I’m listening.”

“Separate costumes. But we compete to do better than the other. No stakes, obviously.”

Pushing his bottom lip out, he nodded. “How do we decide who takes the gold?”   


“If it’s not obvious, we’ll make Ralph choose.”

Toby set his notepad down, outstretching his hand. “Alright, Quinn. You got yourself a deal.”

* * *

“It’s a little ridiculous you think the sad sack is sexy.”

Toby grinned at her from across the bed. “Nothing you put on could ever be un-sexy.” 

“Then I guess you proved my theory.”

Shifting his position closer to her, the sheet dropped downwards to expose more of his bare chest. “What theory?”

“That you’re a perv with a thing for costumes.”  

“What?!” His chin dropped.    


“Toby, if I can win with the sad sack, there is  _ definitely _ something wrong with you.” 

“Can’t I be a perv  _ and _ find you incredibly sexy?” 

Without directly answering, Happy shrugged flat against the mattress. “You’re just lucky I find you sexy, too.” 

“ _ Clearly _ . That love makin’ wasn’t just  _ my _ spiked lust.” Toby smirked. “I guess the number one ceiling fan has got a way with the ladies.” 


End file.
